Satan (Project X Zone 3)
“Nothing lasts forever… even God.” —Satan Satan, known as Ha-Satan (大魔王 覇サタン Daimaō Ha-Satan Great Dark Lord Satan the Supreme) in the Japanese version, is one of the main antagonists and an original character from Project X Zone III: War of Infinite Worlds. Formerly known as Lucifer, Satan was once an angel, the most powerful among God's angels, but he was responsible for splitting the once-singular Universe up into the Multiverse and corrupted beyond redemption, becoming the worst enemy of God and by extension all living beings and the entirety of reality. He is the ruler of Hell, master of all that is dark and evil in the Multiverse and is the father of Evilina the Antichrist. Background The Angels' Champion and Downfall After the creation of the universe, before the world came to life, the Lord God was seated in the highest position of Heaven with the angels He created living there. The most powerful among of them was the champion of the angels, Lucifer. He was just and true, unable to conceive or understand pure evil. However, one fateful day, he encountered the Void itself. It spoke to him, telling him that the light of the universe was never meant to be. Its dwelling power began to seep into Lucifer's consciousness, twisting him to the point of no return. With his valiant spirit now corrupted by the presence of the Void and consumed by his madness, Lucifer decided that God Himself was responsible for His incompetence of maintaining the universe untainted and the suffering of the newly-created world. He concluded that he must undo His creations so that he could create a world where only he rules supreme. Now in need of an army to do this task, Lucifer gathered many angels to do battle for him, including his greatest generals Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Belial, Leviathan, Abaddon, Mammon and Belphegor. The Rebellion and Creation of the Multiverse Lucifer started a rebellion in Heaven and his army clashed with those loyal to God, led by the Archangel Michael. The fallen angel sought to overthrow his own Creator by travelling back to the beginning of time itself and becoming the force of Creation itself to become the new God and create a different universe for himself. He succeeded in his endeavor and managed to glimpsed the hand of creation depositing the speck that would become the entire cosmos. However, before Lucifer could cross into that period of time, there was a cosmic explosion at that instant, and the universe was shattered, causing the creation of the Multiverse as the universe replicated into an infinite number of parallel universes. At this same moment, the Antimatter Universe was created, unleashing evil into the cosmos, and giving the Void a form and will of its own as the Anti-God, the dark counterpart of the Lord God and the embodiment of all that evil. Lucifer's rebellion was ultimately suppressed by Michael's army. The remnants of the rogue angel's insurgency were all captured by the angels, who expelled Lucifer from their ranks and punished the rebellion for their crimes against God and all of creation by banishing them to Hell, the plane of fire and damnation below Earth that would eventually be known as Earth-777. Though banished, Lucifer vowed revenge and could only wait an opportunity for the world God had created to fall to evil. Now becoming known as the “Great Dark God of the Nameless Void”, Lucifer, now a being of antimatter, donned the name Satan and bent the angels-turned-demons to his will, creating a demonic army to spread evil across every corner of the Multiverse. Birth of a False Religion As mankind continued to devolve in sin and temptation throughout the millennia, Satan's grip on the world was firmer than ever and felt like victory was closer to him than ever. The turning point for humanity however would come when Jesus Christ, the Son of God, was born into the mortal plane. As He grew up to become the prophesied Messiah, Satan saw an opportunity to deceive Him, tempting Him to submit to the Dark Lord in exchange for power and authority over all the worlds. However, Jesus rightfully refused Satan's offer, becoming the first one to reject the Devil's impulses. Satan once again convinced Jesus to abandon his people but his demands fell into deaf ears. After Jesus was wrongfully condemned to death, crucified and killed by the weight of mankind's sins, His soul drifted to Hell and with His purifying presence, rescued all the souls of every deceased creature trapped there, good and evil, and redeemed them. After the death and resurrection of Christ, Satan was very furious at this and had never been this defeated since he was cast out of Heaven. With man learning to love and be faithful again with Jesus' light in the form of the Church, composed of God's blessed people, the Devil's empire would crumble. But Satan would not allow this and decided to create a false religion to deceive mankind with its misleading doctrines and drag them away from Christ's teachings. Centuries later, Satan posed as a "true god" by the name of "Allah" to a group of nomadic followers in Arabia led by Muhammad, who would become known as the prophet of Allah and founder of Islam, a false religion forged from an empire of lies that spread through conquest and oppression and nearly destroyed the civilized world that Christ's Church had built, delivering millions upon millions of people into the greatest deception in history that pretended by the "true religion" and dismissing Judaism and Christianity as false. The Genocide of Heroes Two-thousand years later, a conglomerate of creatures born with antimatter energies would form a large organization dedicated to spreading chaos wherever they may go: Ouma. Though their hobby is to bring evil into worlds, their ultimate goal was to unify the Multiverse as one world and bring the Anti-God into the positive matter reality to become its ruler. But they would need a vessel for the Anti-God to possess to become its body in the positive matter Multiverse. Several attempts were made to create the perfect vessel of evil, so plans such as the 101 Wombs Project came to be. However, every attempt made was thwarted by Ouma's rival organization Shinra that dedicated to maintaining the balance of order in the worlds. Unfortunately, with every confrontation that strains the balance of the Multiverse, the barrier between positive matter and antimatter, the wall between existence and nonexistence, was slowly and badly weakening. After the defeat of Byaku Shin, that barrier finally shattered as a massive of pure nothingness began seeping into reality itself. Knowing the time has come, Satan appeared before Ouma's European branch leader Scheisse von Arschloch and offered him great power in exchange for his loyalty. Satan ordered Scheisse to find the darkest beings and races in the Multiverse, deceive as many living beings as possible to his cause and recruit them into his empire as the False Prophet. Satan then put his daughter Evilina in charge as the Antichrist to lead Satan’s armies against anyone and everyone who might try to resist the power of evil. Now with his empire ready, to herald the arrival of the Anti-God and prepare his final victory, Satan unleashed the Genocide of Heroes upon the Multiverse and in the course of over three years, it is unclear how many worlds and alternate universes they have conquered or destroyed, or erased from existence by the continuously-spreading wave of antimatter. Project X Zone 3 Personality Powers Satan is an extremely powerful entity whose power is proof of his supreme authority over all those who are evil or sinful, only second to the Anti-God. Crosspedia Entry Gameplay Enemy Stats Enemy Attack List Enemy Auto-Skill List Theme Trivia Gallery Satan_true_form.png|Screenshot of Satan's final form Satan.png|Satan's game sprite Satan%27s_Demon_Form.png|Satan's second sprite (Demonic form) Satan's_True_Form.png|Satan's third sprite (True form) Category:Original characters Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Project X Zone Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Villainous Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Males Category:Male Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists